Would You Ever Consider
by andreakayy
Summary: SEASON NINE. Mulder comes back for a visit with Scully for four days. They haven't seen eachother in 7 long painful months. What happens when Mulder proposes to Scully? Promising her that when he comes back.... MSR COMPLETE R&R it's a good read
1. Seven Months Without

**Okay, so what if Mulder came back for a while at some point during season nine... but we didn't see it. What if Scully and Mulder were secretly married during season nine? Hmm, well in this fic they were married and he did come back. R&R. it's cute.**

XxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxX

**Would You Ever Consider**  
**Chapter 1: Seven Months Without**

It was about seven months since Scully last saw Mulder, and every day it killed her more and more. A few moments ago her mom had left once Scully had returned from work. She had a tiring day at work, and Dogget and Reyes just asked her to help on a current case they were working on. She would be going into the office tomorrow to help. Although her day was pretty much lousy none of that mattered since she got to see her son when she came home. He was just a bundle of energy at seven months.

After hanging her mother left she collapsed on the couch with her son in her arms. He smiled as she began to bounce him up and down to sing with to him.

"William was a bullfrog  
was a good friend of mine  
Never understood a,"

William began giggling uncontrollably.

"You think mommy's singing is funny Will?" Scully tickled him. "You know your daddy loved this song. I miss him very much, and I know he misses you too," Scully grabbed the frame behind her. "That's me, you, and your Daddy when you were just a tiny little baby." William grabbed the frame into his hands, examining the picture of his mommy, daddy, and himself when he was only a few days old. Scully placed a kiss on his still bald head. "You look like him, a lot." And the truth was he did. William had both Mulder's brown hair and his nose. But William had inherited the most amazing eyes from his mommy. There was a knock on the door interrupting Scully's conversation with William. She got up, still holding the baby, expecting it to be Dogget or Reyes. But it also could've been her mother, being forgetful and forgetting her purse. Scully peeked through the hole where she would see who it was; she gasped in disbelief. Her throat began to tighten, her tongue began dry, and tears welted up in her eyes.

'You're kidding me," She whispered softly.

William kicked and made a baby squeal. The man outside had obviously heard since a wide smile escaped his lips. Luckily this squeal did bring Scully back to reality. She slowly turned the door knob and pulled it open just as slow. She stood there wide eyed, holding her son, looking into the hazel eyes of the man before her.

"Mulder," He breathed out, finally she breathed. "Why are you-" She moved to the playpen to put William down, letting Mulder in at the same time.

Just as he shut the door and locked it, she spun around on her heels and ran for his arms, pulling him into the tightest hug possible. Mulder placed a tender kiss on her right temple before pulling back with a smile.

"Dana," He delicately spoke in a soft tone.

"Mulder," She sobbed the tears now forcing their way to stream down her cheeks.

"Hey," He said concerned. "Are you okay?" He caressed her cheek and she caught his hand in hers, holding it.

"Am I okay? Mulder... I haven't seen you in seven months, seven hard months." He wiped away her tears. "I've missed you." He grabbed her face in his hands and forced his lips to hers in the passionate kiss that they had been yearning for. She deepened it by opening her mouth letting him inside. Her hands were making its way from his back to his hair, and Mulder hands were buried in her hair, running them through it. Finally after several moments the both needed air.

"I had to see you and William. I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to come home." Mulder was now crying, remember those past painful lonely months spent in the desert with Gibson Praise. Sure, he loved the kid, but he wanted to see the woman he loved and his kid that he loved.

"I'm pretty sure William wants his father to see him," Scully smiled pulling Mulder over with her hand in his to the playpen. Scully scooped the baby up into her arms and handed her to Mulder. The father and son instantly developed smiles from ear to ear.

"How's my little boy," Mulder asked bouncing his up and down. William giggled; he loved to be bounced. Mulder placed several noisy kisses on his cheeks and sat down, playing with his son.

"Mulder, I'm going to fix you a late dinner. After that I want to talk," Scully walked into the kitchen smiling the whole time, thinking that Mulder might actually be back for good.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxX  
**Apparently William had fallen asleep while Mulder held him, so he placed him down in the crib before coming back to Scully.

She was at the stove and Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Normally, her natural instincts would kick in, but she recognized the touch and just relaxed, loving his strong arms around her. She moaned at feeling his warm lips against her neck, kissing it and the sucking on it.

"Mulder," She moaned, spinning around, causing Mulder to stop, and leaving a dark red mark on her neck. "I want to know what's going on," Scully said distinctively, now being serious. "The food's still in the oven, now please, let's talk," Mulder lifted her weightless body up onto the counter and began explaining why he was there.

"Scully, you're hair is so much longer than I remember," typical Mulder beating around the bush when he didn't want to discuss the topic at hand. "It's beautiful."

"Mulder," Scully said plainly, but still blushed at such a compliment.

"Well, it's not safe yet, but I just needed to see you for a few days. I figured that long should have hurt at all. I leave on Friday promptly at four." He noticed how her face suddenly fell. "But I'm here for four days Scully, four days to spend with you and our son." She half smiled and jumped down off of the counter, wrapping his arms around his neck, and burying her face into his chest.

"I promised myself that once I had you back I'd never let you go. I promised myself that when you came back from the dead and when you left me and William. I don't know if I could break that promise again," She said weakly as he stroked her hair. Mulder was at a loss for words. He began to think that maybe coming back was just a mistake and that it caused Scully even more pain.

She pulled out the foil wrapped back potato from the oven as well as the foil wrapped steak. She dropped some steamed vegetables onto his plate and sat at the kitchen table with him, watching him eat his food.

"I guess I'm calling off work for four days," Scully finally smiled. "You know my mom's going to want to see you Mulder."

"I miss your mom. You could bring her over. Just as long as she doesn't tell anyone that I'm here. Now, tell me about my son."

"Well, I already told you so much in the emails."

"I'm sure there's more."

"Well, he can crawl now, and I expect that he will be walking shortly."

"Early bloomer," Mulder asked inquisitively.

"Early bloomer," Scully repeated with more certainty. Mulder smiled; he had gobbled up that dinner so fast that now he was done. He put his dish in the sink and walked towards Scully and pulled her up to him again. She yawned. Mulder checked his Rolex; it was 8:00.

"Tired," He asked, holding Scully in his arms. Her eyes were tightly shut as she rested up against him.

"Mmm yeah, but I have to feed William when he-"A soft whimper was heard on the baby monitor.

"Looks like he's up now," Mulder got William from his bedroom. He had on his spaceship pajamas and was holding a bear Mulder had gotten for him. "Do you want me to feed him?" Mulder asked as Scully shook the bottle with her right hand. "I want to feed him." Mulder smiled as Scully handed him the prepared formula. He gently rocked his son in his arms as he drank the bottle. "Sing Scully," Scully came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"William was a bullfrog," Mulder placed a kiss on her cheek before she continued on.  
"Was a good friend of mine  
Never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me," William's eyes finally closed as he finished the four ounces he was given. Mulder smiled down at Scully and she met his smile with hers. She yawned softly.

"Bed," Mulder asked, carrying William off to his own bed. Scully nodded yes and decided to meet him in the bedroom after he put William down.

She pulled on her satin pajama top and then the bottoms just as Mulder walked in with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Sound asleep." He admitted, walking over to Scully who held out a pair of sweat pants for him that he took gratefully. "Thanks."

"Mhmm." She walked into the bathroom to take off her makeup as he got undressed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxX**  
Upon her return into the room she found the lights off and him on the bed. The moonlight snuck in through the have closed blinds, landing on Mulder. The moonlight danced over his bare skin making him look even more attractive, if possible. Scully shut the blinds, she didn't know who could be watching. After shutting them she ran to the bed and jumped on the bed, straddling Mulder.

"And I thought you were tired," Mulder laughed.

"Shut up, Mulder," Scully said as she passionately kissed Mulder, pulling away before he could allow it to be any deeper. "These are going to be the best three days ever," Scully sighed, rolling off the Mulder and snuggling to his side, shutting her tired eyes.

"The best three," Mulder questioned. "But I said four, remember?"

"Best three," She repeated while yawning. "I'll have to say goodbye on the fourth... and I don't want to," She pressed a kiss to his bare arm as she drifted off into sleep.

Mulder softly kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to either," He whispered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next one up soon. Please Review guys... IDK if I should continue.  
-A.**


	2. IF we got married

**"Season seven, the truth was in her pants." –Kevin Smith **

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the X-files, but luckily I'm a proud owner of seasons 1-9 the movie. So, although I do not own X-files...and if I did the movie coming out in July would be the 3rd movie for the X-files ever... it's all good.

Please, Review. :D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

There was a knock at the door, around 8:15. Scully would usually have to be at work by eight, but today was different. Today she would enjoy it with her very small family, Mulder and the baby. Scully squinted; the sunlight had brightened the room. Mulder was at her side and she wondered why William had not awoken yet.

Slowly, she walked towards the front door.

"I'm coming," She called out to the unknown person of persons just on the other side of the door. She glanced into the ajar door of William's bedroom. Mulder was talking silently to William in his crib. She walked towards the door and looked out the peep hole to see both Doggett and Reyes. "Shit," She murmured opening the door. She was sure that she could trust them two, but no one else could know other than her mother and Skinner, who she would be telling that afternoon.

"Dana, are you okay?" Reyes asked coming into the living room Doggett behind her. Scully quickly shut the door.

"Something wrong," Doggett spoke in his Georgian accent.

"I... I have someone here," Scully began to explain just as Mulder came out of the bedroom carrying the baby in his arms.

"Now it's a party," Mulder smiled advancing towards them, William grabbing everywhere at Mulder's face. Reyes and Doggett both had their jaws dropped.

"Mulder?" Doggett asked, not believing that he was real.

"Yeah, I thought I heard you two," Mulder placed a loving hand on Scully's lower back.

"Uhm, the reason I didn't show up for work today... the reason is him. I left a voicemail on your phone Monica."

"Yes, I know you did," She was still staring at Mulder, astonished that he had come back. "You said that something had happen. We thought that the baby had an accident or something."

"No, he's fine. It's just I've missed him and Scully so, I'm only here for a few days."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"It's never safe, Doggett. But I'm pretty sure now was the best time."

"Did you tell Skinner?" Reyes asked just as William let out a mild scream for attention. Mulder lifted him up to the air, and he giggled in amusement.

"Not yet. We plan on it today. Nobody may know about this. You can't tell anyone," Scully replied to her question. "Take the highest precautions that we have been taking. No mentioning this even over the phone." The two nodded. Mulder was gazing at Scully.

"We had a few questions about that case we told you about over the phone, but we see you have more important things right now," Mulder interrupted Doggett.

"Well, maybe it's good you came over. Maybe I can be of assistance," He looked eager to put his criminal profiling skills to work again.

"Yeah, Mulder go ahead," Scully handed her hands out to William, "Just give me the baby; he seems a bit hungry."

Scully took the baby from Mulder's arms and he let a yelp out, wanting to be back with his father.

"No, no, sweetheart. Come on I know you're hungry." As Scully walked over to the kitchen she bounced him in her arms to quiet his yelping. She placed him in his high chair as Mulder went to talk to Doggett. William could not keep his eyes off of Mulder for even a second. It was going to break Scully's heart when he leaves. She wasn't so sure that she was ready for him to leave her a third time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
William was good while he ate his breakfast, and when Scully turned to Mulder, Doggett, and Reyes it seemed like Mulder was being a big help. He looked happy right there. While he was off in hiding she imagined him sad because that's the way that he described himself in his e-mails. Seeing him now, he looks undeniably happy. And she was happy too. This is how Scully wanted it forever. She wanted to be married to him.

She sat on a chair in the kitchen, holding William, talking to him gently as he sat in her arms. She had always wanted to be married to Mulder, but now it was almost as if they were. She knew it wouldn't last long though, but she wasn't about to lose hope on having him back safe and for good.

"Well," Doggett said getting up, Reyes following suit.

"I see you two probably have a lot to talk about since you just came back, Agent Mulder." Reyes finished his sentence for him. Scully had never ceased to be amused at the way Doggett stares at Reyes with such love and passion in his eyes. She herself had never seen Mulder gaze at her like everyone had always said he did, but if he had she imagined that his gazing would look a little something like Doggett's at Reyes. "Thank you for your help," Reyes smiled and grabbed a hold of Doggett's hand to pull him to Scully. Scully snapped out of her daydreams when she realized that they were walking towards her. "Dana," Reyes began smiling at her friend. "We're going to go. If you need us call us."

"Yeah, number of the most unwanted," Scully looked to Mulder and smirked. Doggett and Reyes both had a short laugh as well. "Thanks, Dana." Doggett squeezed his shoulder, turning around to leave.

Just as the door shut, Scully made her way into William's bedroom to put him down. Then, she came back over to Mulder who still sat on the couch.

She through her legs lazily over Mulder's right after she sat down beside him. Mulder leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were shut.

"I miss this Scully." Mulder told her while pulling her onto his lap to hold her.

"Miss what Mulder," She asked, opening her eyes to his.

"I miss being with you, just talking. I miss the F.B.I. I miss living freely, and not having to worry about some alien coming for me or you."

"You miss a lot of things," She interrupted, whispering.

"I do. I miss you most," They smiled at each other, and then Scully realized it was now or never to tell Mulder what she really wanted.

"I miss us being together. I miss you most too," Mulder interrupted and it was almost like he was reading her thoughts.

"It wouldn't be like that if we got married though," He sighed heavily, looking everywhere but Scully's eyes. Just as she spoke he turned her attention to her.

"You're reading my mind, Mulder. What and x-file," She added in a laugh causing him to smile.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"What if it was all safe again, and I asked you to be my wife, you would, right?" Tears were now streaking down her cheeks. She sucked on her bottom lip turning her head away from Mulder's eyes. She looked back at him, nodding.

Mulder grabbed her head and pulled her forehead to his lips, kissing it once gently, and then his lips found her mouth. He kissed her once softly, and then he pulled away. They both shared a smile before his lips returned to hers to kiss her more passionately. Both hearts were thumping in sync with all the passion and love they had for each other along with how much they've missed each other over the past long seven months.

She slid off his lap, and she laced her fingers on the back of his head, while he had hers tangled in her red hair. Slowly she began to lean back on to the couch. By the time her back hit, Mulder's was on top of her. Not once had they ceased their kissing for a short breath of air. It was now deep; their lips were parted and his tongue explored her mouth. She did the same, now caressing his face.

Scully managed to let out a moan when Mulder's fingers slipped into her shirt, letting his fingers graze the sides of her body. In one swift movement he pulled her shirt over her body and then threw it to the side to leave her in her white lace bra. He didn't have to pull back to take in how beautiful she was. He already knew this; he was cursed with a photographic memory. Now, it had come in handy. In another quick movement Scully had managed to pull Mulder out of his shirt. Her fingers stroked his toned features, remembering their first night shared in his bed. He moved from her lips to her jaw bone, trailing kisses alongside of it, making his way down her neck, and then finally to her collar bone. She moaned in ecstasy.

Mulder's hands, lightly tickled her stomach, making her squirm underneath him. He traced them from there to around her back to her bra clasp. He continued to suck and kiss her collarbone. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, while Mulder was fumbling with the clasp, there was a high pitched cry. Before they had heard some cooing from William, but now, cries for attention were echoing out of the baby monitor just behind them while they escaped the room as well. Mulder had undone the clasp just as Scully had pushed him back. Mulder put up no fight to keep going; he knew that his son must be attended to.

"Mommy is coming, Willie!" Scully called as she held her bra onto her, and turned so Mulder could hook it back up without anything being revealed. Scully sighed heavily, pulling on her shirt.

She gave an apologetic smile to Mulder who had also just pulled on his shirt at the same time as her. The two parents both made their way into the nursery to find their son on his feet, holding on to the bar of the crib. He let out a huge smile and a babyish giggle once his parents had entered the room.

"Hey there, Buddy!" Mulder waved to his son in a father like manner causing William to giggle much louder.

"Aw Willie, lookie you're standing," Scully smiled picking up her son. William grabbed at her face, feeling the softness of her skin. "You love to grab Mommy's face huh, sweetheart?" He cooed, grabbing her face again and then reaching for his father. A loud 'Ahh' came escaped his lips as he stretched to be held by his father. Scully smiled, handing William over to Mulder.

"How's Mommy and Daddy's big boy? Did you have a good nap," William kicked and reached for Mulder's nose with curious blue eyes, he gave it the tightest squeeze he could give with his little chubby hands.

"He loves you, Mulder," Scully smiled to her two favorite men. "I'm going to go make lunch for us, I'm starving," Scully checked her watch, seeing that it was 11:21. She just realized how completely hungry she was.

Scully left Mulder to play alone with his son in the nursery. Scully walked out into the kitchen and pulled out the bologna from the refrigerator, along with the cheese and miracle whip. She threw her hands onto the counter and stared at it, and then she changed her stare to one at the phone on the wall.

She walked over to it, dialing the all too very familiar number, and then an all too familiar voice picked up on the other line.

"Dana, is this you," The voice spoke, softly and gently into the other end.

"Yes, mom it's me."

"Are you doing alright? Why did you call me and tell me not to come this morning? How's little Will," Her mom asked inquisitively. She was right to worry and ask all these questions after all that had happened over the past months.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. We're all fine."

"Oh, then why did you skip work today?"

"Actually, that's what I'm calling you about. How fast would you be able to make it over here?"

"Well, I just got out of the shower. I can probably be over in a half hour."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye."

As Scully hung up the phone, she felt relieved that she was about to tell her mother. She was going to be so happy that Mulder had returned to her, even if it was for a short while.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
Just as Scully finished up making her and Mulder's sandwiches she grabbed water from the fridge; Mulder ran out of the nursery.

"Let's get Mommy," Mulder shouted, holding William above him, having him soar through the air with the support of Mulder's hands. William screamed in delight as he flew towards his mother in the kitchen.

"Mulder," Scully raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how nervous you are making me?" She asked taking her son who was reaching for her.

"I'm not going to drop him, Scully," Mulder sort of apologized.

"No, I know you wouldn't," She shook her head, placing a kiss on William temple while he reached for Scully's cross necklace and held it in his hands, examining it. She walked over into the living room to place William in his playpen while Mulder sat down and ate his bologna sandwich. "I called my mother," Scully called out from the living room to Mulder.

"Oh, when's she going to get here," Mulder managed to get out with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well," she checked her watch. "She should be here in about, 20 more minutes."

"Good, I miss her too." Mulder ate the rest of his sandwich and Scully came to join him. He was starving for food like that for a long time, even though it was only a sandwich. While in New Mexico, he hadn't had much food that was actually made with somewhat care.

After Mulder had finished his sandwich he waited for Scully to finish hers as well. Once finished, her wiped the miracle whip from the corners of her lips, making her smile.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Okay, so I almost wrote some severe smut. I don't know if you guys want that, but if you do.. I guess i could write it. I mean, it does make sense; they haven't seen each other for seven very long painful and hard months... and they dont have that much longer to be together. Just say the word. Scully's birthday is tomorrow. I'm probably making a birthday fic for her... but please review this and tell me what you think. :D**

**--A.**

PS. the whole "would you marry me thing"... yeah... there's a point to that coming after Mulder leaves. you shall see. 


	3. No Interruptions

**I had to change the rating of this story due to this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files characters. But, due to my cold I am stuck home watching seasons 1-9 (WHICH I DO OWN). hey... at least I own something.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
**Would You Ever Consider  
Chapter 3- No Interruptions  
**

Mulder and Scully both rested on the couch, flipping through channels, like the good ole' days. They sat calmly and silently. Scully played with his fingers while theirs were enfolded together. Her head rested on his shoulder, until there was a knock at the door, making her jump up.

"It's probably her," Scully said, moving away from Mulder and towards the door. "Yep," She checked the peek hole, verifying that it was her mother.

"Dana," Mrs. Scully took a hold of her daughter in a hug, keeping her eyes shut. "Now tell me, what's going on, is," She caught sight of Mulder, her eyes went big. He was turned around sitting on the couch, watching. "Oh my god," Mrs. Scully advanced towards Mulder as soon as Scully shut and locked the door.

"How are you Mrs. Scully?"

"How am I? Fox, I'm good. The real question is how you are. I haven't seen you in forever." She pulled him into a hug similar to the one her and her daughter had just shared.

"I've been good. I just came back to see Dana and William. I missed them both so much," He said, taking Scully's hand to his mouth and kissing it. (A/n: Yes, like in The Truth.)

"Now, will you please tell me why you left? Dana won't tell me." Mulder and Scully exchanged a glance.

"Mom, you know we can't say why."

"Oh alright. You both keep so much from me, though. Where is William?"

"He's," Scully was interrupted by a cry coming from William's bedroom. "There he is now, waking up from his nap."

Mulder went off to get William. Scully and her mother went into the kitchen. She poured her some tea that she had just made.

William came into the kitchen, carried by his father. He wore his blue stars and moons pajamas and carried his soft blue blanket. William had his arms around his father's neck.

"Willie!" Mrs. Scully cried, holding her arms out to her grandson. William looked to his grandmother and formed a huge smile from ear to ear which was soon accompanied by a high pitched babble. "Come see Grandma!" William held out his arms for his grandma and he clapped his hands. "You like your Daddy, huh?" She said pressing a kiss onto his soft cheek once he was in her arms.

"Do you want to go with Grandma for the day?" Scully asked William who smiled every time his mother spoke to him. "Would you take him for a few hours, Mom?" Mrs. Scully knew why. She knew she wanted to be with just Mulder for a while with no interruptions.

"Do you wanna go with me, Willie?" Mrs. Scully held her grandson out in front of her. He babbled and kicked his legs. "I'd love to take him with me. I was thinking about going to the mall. I'll take him too."

"Thank you." Scully went off in the direction of his bedroom to get stuff for him, leaving Mrs. Scully and Mulder alone at the table.

"It's really nice to see you again, Fox. It really hurt Dana that you left."

"It's nice to see you too. It really hurt me that I had to leave her and William, too. I wish I hadn't, but like we said I had too." William, who was standing on his grandma's lap, was reaching out for his Daddy and screaming for attention.

"He really likes you," Mrs. Scully said, handing Mulder the baby.

"Well, I love him."

"But I have a question, Fox. How did William come to be? Dana and I never discussed this. Dana was left barren, and the In vitro didn't take," Mulder had a flash back to the moment when he had accepted Scully's request and to when she had came back and said that it didn't take.

"I don't think that I'm the one to tell you," He looked up at her.

"Well, I have a few ideas as to how this happened. I know you are the father. Dana knows you are the father." Just then Scully came back with William diaper bag and his car seat. She made her way over to the sink to begin preparing his bottles for her mother.

"Thanks again Mom."

"No problem sweetie."

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy, William." Mrs. Scully told her grandson as she buckled him into the car seat.

"Be good for Grandma, baby." Scully told William kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye now, Buddy. I'll see you later on tonight." Mulder kissed his son, in the same place Scully did.

"Be careful on the roads Mom, it's pouring out."

Mrs. Scully grabbed William's diaper bag and his car seat and headed out of the apartment in the direction on her car. As soon as the door had sounded shut, Scully locked it and then turned to fall into Mulder's arms, hugging him.

"Just us, Mulder." Scully smiled into his chest. 

"Just us," He replied, Scully lifted her head up so her eyes could be directed at him. Slowly, he moved his lips to hers, kissing her slow. She deepened it by parting her lips, allowing his to explore. Mulder pulled her closer, pressing his body up against hers. Scully's knees began to become weak, and without her saying anything Mulder picked her up. He walked off, carrying her in his arms, and kissing her in the direction of the bedroom. 

Scully kept her lips pushed against his, holding his neck with one hand, unbuttoning her pants with the other. She placed her hand on Mulder's neck with the other one so that she could lace her finger tips together.

Mulder trailed kisses alongside her jaw, and reached of his hands down from her neck to slide of her jeans. Scully, rapidly tugged his grey shirt over his head and grazed her hands over his features much like before, but this time there would be no interruptions.

Mulder pulled away from Scully and began to tug off his own jeans. Kneeling, he found it difficult so he got off the bead to pull them off. He got rid of them faster, with the help of Scully. He removed her shirt and she stood before him in her white lacy bikini style panties and her white lacy bra that kept her breasts. Scully moved slowly and sultrily close to him, grazed her fingers up his chest, rested them on his shoulders, and gently pushed him to sit on the bed, all the while her eyes screaming with love and passion into his. She straddled him on the bed; she could feel him swell in his plaid boxers.

Scully licked his earlobes lightly and softly blew into it. She whispered a breathless "I love you" before kissing her way down his neck. Mulder had his fingertips rest firmly on the lace of her panties. His fingers made their way up to the middle of her back and he fiddled with the clasp. Mulder proudly, unhooked it. Scully tried pushing Mulder to lie on the bed, but she was unsuccessful. Instead, her lifted her up and brought her into the middle of the bed.

She lay in between his legs as he moved his face down to hers. Slowly, he kissed her, the passion growing more and more each time their tongues moved. Scully groaned into the kiss and danced her hands across his exposed chest. Her fingers rested at the waist band. She attempted to pull at the elastic, but then, Mulder knocked her hands away and brought them together, binded with his own hand above her head. Mulder let go, trusting that she knew what he wanted. He removed the straps from Scully's shoulders slowly, taking in how beautiful the woman laying right before him really was. He kissed and nipped away at her collar bone, leaving marks from her now broken blood vessels. Mulder found himself pushing the bra away, and snaking her tongue around her left nipple. Scully moaned in pleasure, squirming beneath him. Once he was done with the left he repeated his action with the right, making her moan even louder that time. He trailed kisses leading in between her rib cages, and down her stomach, his lips stopping at the white lace of her panties. He teased her through the thin material, causing her to grow wet and groan in frustration.

Scully pulled Mulder to look at her just as he tugged at her panties sliding them have way down her legs. She kicked the useless material off and claimed his lips once again. She pulled him over top of her completely and slid of his boxers so that they were both completely naked now. As soon as Mulder felt her touch on him he groaned in satisfaction, allowing her to stroke it a few times before pushing her hand away, wanting to claim her right then. Scully most have wanted it too, because she opened her legs for Mulder, and placed her hands to rest on his hips.

Mulder gave her a look, asking if it was okay. She nodded, approvingly. Mulder slowly guided himself into her, making her wince in pain. At seeing her make a face he stroked her hair matted against her cheek so that he could see all of her face. Scully caught his hand and kissed is lightly.

Mulder began thrusting into her slowly, at then he gradually began to speed up as her sighs of pain changed into moans of pleasure. After they climaxed simultaneously, Mulder rolled to the side of her. 

Scully pulled the blanket at the edge of the bed over them both. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her cheeks where her tears once flowed. Scully snuggled into his body, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"This makes it even harder for me to let you leave," she whispered against his chest, listening to the rain pounding on her window pane.

"I know, Scully," Mulder sighed, rubbing her smooth bare back. "You know, I love you." Her blue eyes looked up to face his green. Her upper lip sucked on the lower one, and she nodded.

"I love you too," She murmured before her head fell against his rising and falling chest.

Outside it was still daylight; it was about 4 in the afternoon. However, the darkened storm clouds made it appear to be around 8. Mulder and Scully lay peacefully in the bed, falling into a slumber with the pulsation of the rain and the clapping of thunder just outside the window.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
That was my first smut scene... so it probably wasn't written too well, but I tried.  
Well, anyways please review. I'd like to know you're thoughts towards this chapter.**

--A.


	4. It's hard

**Dedicated to the people who read this story!  
Your reviews/favs/and alerts make it all worthwhile!  
(Haha, sorry for being corny. I just couldn't resist!)  
Please Review:D**  
--  
**Chapter 4.**

The room was now lit, since the storm had ended. The sun which was setting in the west had its light fall across the bed. That was the first time they had made love since Mulder left her right after William was born. Mulder lay in bed, Scully snuggling against his body. He didn't want to get up; because he thought that he may wake her.

However, Scully was not asleep. She appeared asleep, but she was faking. Her eyes were shut in a believable way, and the blanket was pulled up high on her body, under her armpits. She felt that if she got up at that moment then the whole time that Mulder was there would go faster. She wanted it to last longer, so she took her time laying there. But, Scully had to see if Mulder was sleeping or not. It was going to be just a quick peek. It was a fifty fifty chance that he was; she decided to take it.�

She slightly lifted her head, and he took notice. His eyes fell on her. She opened her eyes to see his lips form into a smile.

'Damn,' she thought, after all hope that he may have been sleeping dwindled to nothing.

"Hey," Mulder beamed, and kissed her lips lightly. Scully smiled, and reached her hand down to find her robe on the floor next to her. She pulled it on, slowly and gathered Mulder's clothes on the floor.

"My mom should be here soon with the baby." Scully and Mulder both heard a knock at the door. Scully, in her blue robe, made her way to the door. She looked out of the peep hole and saw a familiar face which she forgot would be coming.

"Agent Scully," He addressed her, as she moved aside to let him in. �

"Sir, I uhm forgot you were going to be coming. I was just about to jump in the shower," She added a lie at the end.

"Agent Scully," Mulder whispered. "I'm saying this to you as a friend of yours and as one of Mulder's." She was confused as to what he was going to say. He gestured to the marks on her neck. "Does Mulder know?"

Scully drew her hand up to the back of her neck and scratched her head and turned away, embarrassed.

"Actually, sir," Scully began, before being interrupted.

"Actually, sir..." Mulder said coming from the bedroom, fully clothed.

"Mulder!" Skinner smiled and then put a serious face on. "Why've you come back? Is everything okay?"

"It's all fine, Walter." Skinner seemed unconvinced with Mulder's all too familiar sarcasm. "Actually, I'm just back for a few days," Mulder noticed how Scully shuddered at hearing his words, being reminded that it was only for a short time. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Uhm," Scully pushed away from Mulder and went off towards the kitchen, sullenly. "I'm going to put on some tea."

Scully went into the kitchen to boil the water while Mulder and Skinner sat, talking on the couch.

Tears rolled down Scully's cheeks silently as the water bubbled. She sniveled a little bit before regaining her emotional stability. She walked off into the bedroom to change. She came out in fresh everything and removed the tea from the burner. A familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small body and placed his chin on her head. Scully fought back the tears that were trying to force their way through her calm exterior. She fought back the vulnerability, and she succeeded that time. She sighed in Mulder's arms. He took her by the shoulders and pulled away to take a look into the eyes that refused to meet his.

Scully was thinking that she should begin preparing for the long painful goodbye now. She wouldn't risk being seen as vulnerable. She knew that that would happen if she looked him in the eyes.

Mulder knew why she was acting that way. He knew why she wouldn't look directly at him. He had experienced this emotion too many times with her to be unfamiliar with it. He saw it when her father passed away, when Donnie Pfaster attacked her the first time, when he attacked her the second time, and many of moments. Mulder also knew that if she bottled it all up inside it would not be any good to her. Saying goodbye for the second time would be just as hard as the first time. He wasn't sure what was harder for her though: saying goodbye like she had when he had left after William's birth, or not saying goodbye like when Mulder had gotten abducted.

"Are you okay, Scully?" Mulder knew the answer she would give him, but he asked anyways, to show that he cared.

"I'm fine, Mulder." It was what he had expected. He saw through the lie though. He knew her all too well.

Mulder walked over to the cupboard and pulled out three mugs.

"Thanks," Scully said when he handed her the mugs. Still, she would not look him in the eye. She carried out two mugs. One was for her and the other, for Skinner. �

Just as Scully sat down, the door opened. Mulder got up from the couch and walked over to his mother-in-law and son. Mrs. Scully set down the five bags that she had for William, as Mulder picked up his son. William giggled as Mulder lifted him up into the air.

"Hey Willie! Did you have fun with grandma?" Mulder brought William to his face and kissed his cheek. William reached his hands up and patted his daddy's face, and then he brought his face to his daddy and kissed him. Scully didn't have to force a smile it came naturally.

"Let me see him, Mulder," Scully said, looking Mulder in the eyes, stretching out her arms for her son.

"Hey baby boy!" Scully said to her smiling baby in her arms. Mrs. Scully and Skinner sat on the couch talking. "Was he good, Mom?"

"When is he never good, Dana. He was an angel."

"You were good for grandma, huh?" Scully asked, as her son pulled at her hair. "Ouch, William that's Mommy's hair!" She removed William's grasp from her hair and kissed his forehead. "Here, Willie, go see Daddy," Scully handed the baby to Mulder.

"Oh, Dana, let me get a picture," Mrs. Scully took out her digital camera from her purse and held it in front of her. Mulder held William with one arm and hoisted him against his hip, while the other arm wrapped itself around Scully. They all smiled, including William.

In his father's arms, after a while William became fussy. He had been sitting with Mulder while the four adults talked. Mulder tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. Scully looked over to Mulder having trouble and she asked for William. Scully held out her arms for her son.

"He's probably sleepy." She held William against her gently. "Is my baby boy tired?" She asked William softly. He was now calm. "I'm going to put him down," that was the signal to leave.

"I'm gonna get going," Mrs. Scully announced, standing up. Skinner stood up as well.

"Yeah, I better be going, too," Skinner shook Mulder's hand and then smiled, throwing himself into a hug with him. "It's nice seeing you Mulder," Skinner walked over to Scully who was standing with her mom, holding the baby. "See you, Agent Scully, Goodbye William," William made a grin at Skinner before returning to his fussy state. Skinner slipped on his coat and left.

"Bye sweetheart," Mrs. Scully said to William, causing him to giggle. "Call me later on, Dana." Mulder walked up to Mrs. Scully and embraced her. "Oh, it was so nice seeing you again, Fox. I wish someone would tell me what was going on, but it was still very nice seeing you."

"It was nice to see you too, Mrs. Scully." Mrs. Scully slipped on her coat in the same manner that Skinner had done, and she was out the door.

Scully and Mulder were left alone in the apartment with just William. It was quiet and William was growing fussier. Scully took him into the bedroom to put him to sleep, and Mulder remained in the living room. Ten minutes later she came out and went into the kitchen, Mulder's eyes following her from on the couch. She didn't say a word. She just went into the kitchen in silence.

Scully took the boiled pot of water from the stove and emptied the water into bottles to make William's formula later. The sadness she had felt earlier re-invaded her body. As she put the pot into her dishwasher with all of the other unclean dishes, she felt that very same familiar hand resting on her shoulder. She stood there still. She attempted to remain calm and fight the tears that were about to come, but this time she was unsuccessful. Tears fell from her eyes, and she sniffed, which alerted Mulder that she was indeed crying. He spun her around slowly, and she went into his arms just like before.

Eventually after sobbing and dampening his shirt, the tears subsided. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked.

'Am I okay? Whenever you ask me that, Mulder you always get the same answer. You always get the same lie. You know something is wrong every time. It has gotten to the point where I don't even think you should ask that question anymore. Honestly, Mulder that is the dumbest question you could ask right now, honestly. Of course I am not okay.' Scully thought before answering his inquiry.

"And don't tell me that stupid lie 'I'm fine'." He cupped her cheeks.

'This is ridiculous. Now he is reading my mind. Then again, that's what he always does. Though I probably have forgotten, it has been so long since we have shared one of those moments.' Scully answered, turning away, "I think you know what's wrong." Mulder gave her a loving, long kiss on her forehead. Mulder took her hand and pulled her all the way into the living room to sit down on the couch. He kept her hand in his and brought it to his lips, laying a soft kiss on it before looking into her tear rimmed blue eyes.

"Maybe, it was a bad idea coming here," Mulder said, turning the other way and then back to her.

"No, I don't think so." He looked confused. Mulder was sure that she would agree. "Mulder I needed you so bad. I was willing to risk my life to see you I needed you that bad. It wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't a mistake. Saying goodbye will kill me, but I guess that's what I mean by risking my life." Mulder cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"I just don't like to see you hurt, Dana," He used her first name. Mulder kissed her on the lips delicately for merely two seconds.

"I'm happier than ever that you're here, really; I am. It's just that I can't help but keep remembering that you're leaving me again." He wiped away the tears sliding down her cheek.

"I feel the same way."

"Mulder, I just don't want you to go. I just got you back and now I'm going to lose you again," She pressed her face to snuggle into his chest again. Scully had forgotten about trying to be vulnerable. She just let it all out. The truth was, she felt better by doing so.

"We both discussed this, why I can't be here. I wish things were different too, Scully. I wish a lot of things. Perhaps if we remember the good times we had together in the past, maybe it'll distract us from this harsh reality for a little while."

"Maybe," Scully's voice was muffled from Mulder's shirt.

"Do you remember when I taught you to play baseball?"

"I have a confession Mulder," Scully looked up at him smiling. She laughed before telling him what it was. "I already knew how to play." Mulder smiled.

"Really?"

"I just wanted you to show me how."

"Was it worth the lie?"

"Of course, do you remember what you said to me?"

"Hips before hands," Mulder smiled, unconsciously playing with Scully's hair.

"How about when I got you that?" Scully pointed to Mulder's fish tank which was by her front door.

"Huh? You didn't get me my fish tank," Mulder was confused.

"No," Scully said, smirking. "That flying saucer inside, do you remember when I got that for you?"

"Oh... yeah... and I got you that book."

"No, I mean do you remember what happen the night before that Christmas?"

"Uhm... oh yeah, we went into that haunted house."

"I wouldn't call it that, but yeah, we went there. You shot me that night, Mulder."

"If I do remember correctly, you shot me first." Scully rolled her eyes and smiled. "How about that time when we were on that boat... and we aged rapidly?"

"Oh I remember that. My medical journal saved our lives. Do you ever think that we'll actually look like that...together?"

"I sure do. We'll have a little house over-looking a farm in Virginia. I'll be sitting on the porch in my underwear, and you'll come outside in your... 'Moo-moo' handing me coffee," Scully began to crack up hysterically.

"Come on Mulder! Moo-moo?"

"Yes your Moo-moo!"

"Am I wearing anything on my left ring finger?"

"You have been for around forty years by that time."

Scully tilted her head up and kissed Mulder's jaw. She was already beginning to forget that he was leaving. Of course, she would remember it eventually, but she would have to deal with it anyway. For the remaining of the time before they both grew tired they sat on the couch, talking, smiling, and laughing. When they did get tired, Mulder carried Scully off to the bedroom where he pulled the covers back for her and allowed her to slide right in.

The room was dark, but that was okay. They were both familiar enough with it so they could walk through it blindly.

"I'm going to check on William," Mulder whispered to Scully who was almost asleep. She mumbled something that sounded like okay. �

Mulder walked in to the even more silent nursery. He approached the crib, but something was wrong. Something was really wrong. Mulder had never seen it before, but now that he had he was scared. He had already feared the life of his son from what his mother had been writing in her emails. But this... this took the cake. It was different, seeing it for himself. He was shocked upon seeing the mobile circle. There was no wind or anything that could've caused the mobile to spin. The only thing that could've moved it was William who was staring directly at it, silent. His eyes slowly turned to his father; he opened his mouth wide, smiling. The mobile ceased its turning. It took a few seconds for Mulder's look of shock to be wiped off of his face, so he could smile down at his son.

"Hey buddy," Mulder dropped his hand down so William could squeeze his finger like he always did. Mulder could tell that by the sleepy look on his face that he had just woke up. "Will, go back to sleep." Mulder caressed his sons face before pulling the fuzzy blanket up to his chest. William reached for his teddy by his side. Mulder handed it to him before kissing his forehead. "Daddy loves you."

Mulder walked back across the hall into the dark bedroom. He changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt before wrapping his arms around Scully in a spooning position. It was then when Scully stirred awake.

Her hands grazed his arms that were holding her.

"Goodnight, Mulder. I love you," Mulder kissed the back of her neck.

"G'night, Scully. I love you too."

---

**Alright, so how pretty is Scully? I'm doing a canvas painting of Gillian Anderson in my art class :D  
I think I need a story with a lot of Reyes. Yes, a lot of Reyes will be good. But as for this story, I know of the direction I'm going and how I would like to end this.  
But, reviews with suggestions are very appreciated. :D**

--A. �


	5. Untitled

**Sorry for the longggggg wait! I've been so busy lately with school and theatre!  
For some reason it wont let me un-bold this. Sorry!**

**Chapter Rating: A strong Teen borderlining a mild Mature.  
Chapter Title: Untitled.**

* * *

It was the third day since Scully and Mulder had been reunited. Mulder had gotten up early with William. It was somewhere around eight and William crawled around the fenced in area of the living room while Mulder made breakfast for Scully. He made her poached eggs, toast, and he poured her Orange Juice. Mulder carefully and quietly walked into the bedroom. Scully was still asleep so he set the folding tray at her bedside. Mulder went into the living room to get William, who had pulled himself up on the coffee table and was now standing.

"Hey Willie, do you want to go wake Mommy up?" William giggled, holding on to the coffee table, wobbling. "Yes? Okay, let's go get Mommy." Mulder picked up William and brought him into Scully's bedroom. She sat, awake, her hair in every direction. Upon seeing her, Mulder laughed.

"What's wrong?" Scully's asked, trying to smooth her hair.

"Nothing... you just look so cute."

"Cut the crap Mulder," Scully giggled. "I'm a mess."

"Will, tell mommy that she is beautiful in the morning." Mulder said, sitting down on the bed. William laughed once scully tickled his toes. Scully smiled at the breakfast that was prepared for her.

"What do we have here?" Scully said, swinging her legs to the side, sitting at the tray of breakfast.

"William decided to make you breakfast."

"Did he?" Mulder leaned into Scully, breathing in her scent before placing a soft kiss on her neck. Scully smiled and let out a soft moan of enjoyment. "I don't imagine that I need to say it, but I love you Mulder." Mulder rubbed her back, William giggled behind them. Both parents turned around to find him gone; however, both continued to hear giggling. Then, Mulder realized that William had been crawling under the covers. Mulder pulled back the covers and then surprised their son.

"You're always looking for an adventure, William." Mulder pulled his son into his arms, feeling the pride he had for him.

"Not unlike his father," Scully turned to Mulder, biting her toast. The two of them smiled and remained quiet, sharing one of their moments where neither had to speak.

That was Mulder's last day there with Scully until who knew how long. Scully pushed it into the back of her mind, but it kept making its way to the front. She did not like the thought of her heart breaking as it did with Mulder so many times before. Each time her did it, he did it unintentionally, and still loved her.

About three hours later, Scully was folding laundry, and Mulder was rocking William to sleep. After placing down William's bottle onto the side table, he did the same with William into the crib.

Mulder crept up behind Scully, wrapping his arms around her. She turned into his arms, and melted into the familiar touch she came to love after the past nine years. She inhaled, breathing him in, all of him. They stood there silent, and moments passed, moments which felt like an eternity.

"I remember," Mulder started, breaking the moment's silence. "When we were afraid to touch like this," he pressed his lips onto her head, inhaling once again. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"You're leaving me tomorrow, Mulder," Pain gleamed in Scully's blue eyes, tears lining them.

"We should make the best of the time we have," Her look of pain melted his heart. He took both of her palms and pulled her down onto the couch behind them. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

"Mulder," Scully sniffed. "I don't want you to leave. I know you have to though, for reasons that I continue to appreciate." Mulder kissed her cheek.

"I feel like we're a family right now," Mulder rubbed her back. She pulled back with a smile.

"We will always be a family. Even if one of us gets separated for good... which I pray never happens. (A/n: Poor William) I like you being here again."

"You always wanted to play house, like down in Arcadia Falls... or whatever." Scully playfully shoved him.

"I did not that time," Scully repeated as if she repeated it about 12 dozen times before. "Skinner assigned it to us!"

"Please Scully, in the beginning it was hardly an X-file." Scully opened her mouth to protest, but Mulder corrected himself, "In the beginning, Scully."

"Whatever the case, I liked 'playing house' with you," She smiled, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "It's then I realized that I wanted a life with you, Mulder. Still, I know that it is not yet safe for you here, and that is the reason you're away from me and William." He caressed her hand resting on his thigh with his thumb, and then brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. Slowly, he pulled her face to his, tilting it only the slightest bit. Their lips touched, and like so many times before, they felt a spark. Their lips moved in a slowly steady movement. She parted her lips, allowing him to enter; she bit down lightly on his bottom lip when her son's cries entered her ears. "How're going to say goodbye to William?" Mulder didn't know. He thought for a second before getting to his feet to go to his son. Scully watched him go into the nursery, waiting for the answer that she did not get.

Mulder came back ten minutes later, after putting William back to sleep. Scully was laying down spread out everywhere onto the couch. She sighed, seeing Mulder. He scooped her into his lap. She sat up, lazily, and half smiled at him, her red hair in her face.

"I have to go out to get groceries. We have no food." She tried getting off of his lap, but he wouldn't let her go that easily, he pulled her back. She gasped at the surprise, and moaned at the feeling of his lips on the nape of her neck, tickling her, sending shivers down along her arms, making goose bumps form on her. He tried to spin her around in his arms; her legs rested on the couch as he trailed kisses along her neck, stopping at her collarbone, where he began to suck and lightly nip at until a red patch formed. He became even more encouraged as she continued to groan in pleasure. He firmly placed his hands on her hips and made her face him completely; her legs were on either side of him. She grinded her hips hard against him, making him realize how much he really did miss her. She moved her hands up his neck and rested them on his jaw line, bringing his mouth to hers, in a fast kiss, having their tongues explore the other's mouth. His fingers lingered down her sides, making her squirm while still locked in deep passionate kiss. They found the end of her light T-shirt and they moved beneath it. Both hands were in her shirt, feeling her soft skin and flat stomach; you never would have guessed that she had a baby seven months ago.

Scully broke away from the powerful kiss and tugged her shirt off in one swift movement, exposing her satin black bra. In another swift movement, she managed to tug of Mulder's grey T-shirt, leaving them both topless. Mulder's hands remained on her shoulders as he scanned her body with his eyes and then brought his eyes back to hers, passion burned brightly in each other's eyes.

Scully bit her lip and then released, placing her palm on Mulder's sternum, feeling him inhale and exhale. Why would they stop after all that has happened? Why pause for that moment? Mulder was mesmerized by her beauty. It was like this every time they really saw each other, but never did they once have to pause what they were doing to just look at each other. They both had the same realization; it was quite possible that, that may be the last time that they were intimately together. He reached for her bra strap in a slow manner in peeled it away. He let his lips linger on the new exposed skin, kissing it. Scully remained still; she was still caught up in the thought that this may not happen for a very long time. Instead, she closed her eyes, not allowing tears to pass. The thought hit Mulder again, and he knew that he should stop.

"Not now Scully," He whispered, pulling back from her shoulder, the warmth of his breath hitting her skin. She opened her eyes, confused. "I want the next time we do this to be special. We're just on a couch. It's not special."

"I know what you mean," She agreed. "We have to be honest. We both know that it could be a long while until you come back." Her eyes met his. They were so sincere. "I love you, Fox."

He smiled warmly, the sincerity spreading to his lips. "I love you too, Dana." Still in her jeans and bra, she wrapped her arms around Mulder and fell into his embrace. He kissed the side of her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Go grocery shopping, Scully. Take William with you; I think he is waking up." He heard soft sounds coming from the baby monitor sitting on the end table. Scully nodded, pressing a kiss to his jaw line, and getting up. This time he let her. She pulled on her shirt and made her way into the nursery to get her son ready.

Before leaving, Scully and Mulder stopped at the door. She gave him a short and sweet peck on the cheek. William, who learned to pull himself up into a standing position, was standing, holding onto Scully's leg. Mulder picked him up; he wore his little blue overalls. Mulder placed a loud kiss onto William's cheek. And then Scully forced her lips onto Mulder's in another short but sweet kiss. He went in for another. It made a loud smack noise. William, watching his parents, busted out into laughter. At the same time, they tag teamed their baby boy on both cheeks. He laughed even harder. Mulder and Scully smiled at their boy and then to each other.

"Oh," Scully turned, holding their son. "Reyes will be coming by to pick up a case file that I looked over a while back. I told her to do our special knock, so you'll know that it's her. Say bye bye to your Daddy, Will." Mulder waved, William giggled. Scully mouthed three simple words while leaving through the door. They left Mulder smiling.

--  
At hearing the knock which was all too familiar to him, Mulder left what he was doing to open the door.

"Hey, I just need the-" Reyes started as Mulder shut the door behind her. She was stopped mid sentenced; her breath was caught in her throat. "Mulder, this is amazing." She took a look around the room which had white candles everywhere. Fake rose petals covered the floor. "Have fun cleaning," Reyes almost laughed. "No, I'm kidding. You know Dana will love this. It's amazing."

"But it's missing something," Mulder thought, brining his hand to his chin. A light bulb lit in Mulder's head, "of course!"

"What?" Reyes questioned.

"If I give you money, will you run down to Eckerd down the street? I'll tip you too!"

"But what do you need?" Reyes asked, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Red roses," Mulder smiled, proud that he had thought up the idea, and he handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Mulder you don't need to tip me," Reyes, laughed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the manila folder on the island. "What you're doing is sweet for Dana. You know, it kills you when you're away. I don't think there's a moment that goes by that she doesn't wish you were here."

"I feel the same," he was quick to change the subject, though; he did not want to talk about himself. "Well, since we're discussing all of this... I just wanted to say that maybe it's the fate of people who work on the X-files to end up with their partners."

"I'm not following."

"You and Dogget, Monica," Reyes smiled at the thought. She spun slowly around on her heel.

"I'll be back in a few."

Mulder walked towards the door shut it, and then he locked it. He dug in his jean pocket for a small item he had been waiting to give Scully. He pulled out the small red velvet box and smiled.

Everything was just about ready, and now the only thing to do was to wait. Mulder pushed the box back into his pocket and fell backwards onto the couch. Many thoughts rushed through his mind. He had been anticipating this moment since he fell in love with Scully. The only thing he wasn't anticipating was parting from William and Scully in the early morning. What could he possibly say to his son? Mulder last saw him when he was two days old, and now he was seven months. What if the next time he saw his son he was seventeen? And then there's Scully. He knows how dreadful she must have felt all those times he left her. A tear silently ran down Mulder's cheek. Life had been unbearable without her, and he was more than thankful to be able to come home for only a few days. He missed her more than anything and now that they had each other again, he couldn't let her go. The worst thought began to creep its way into Mulder's mind. What if Scully and he have not seen each other in years and then she moved on? His heart cracked in have as there was a knock at the door. It was, once again, the special knock. He got up from the couch, went to the door, and peeped out of the hole. It was Monica and she was carrying two dozen red roses.

"Quick!" Monica said, hurrying in and shutting the door behind her. This alarmed Mulder.

"What? What is it?" He panicked. Monica put the roses into his arms.

"I saw Dana's car while I was walking in. She was turning the bend. I'd say you have a good three minutes. She still has to get William out of the car"

"Oh..." Mulder had to think fast. "Here," Mulder handed her a candle lighter. "Help me light these candles... and then hide in William's closet!" Monica took the lighter and then lit up as many candles she could in thirty seconds. Mulder did the same. After that, she did what Mulder said and hid in William's closet.

Scully came in, holding William with one arm, and carrying to bags with the other. She dropped both bags when she opened the door, gasping at what she saw. Her eyes immediately fell on Mulder. She smiled, warmly and put William into Mulder's waiting arms.

"He's tired. He'll be asleep in no time." Mulder took his son away to try to put him to bed. He rubbed his eyes with his little hands, and he looked very tired.

Scully picked up the bags from the floor and ran them into the kitchen to put on the table. Then she immediately found herself in front of a mirror. She through off her sweater and began smoothing her hair. Once she was sure she didn't look too bad she walked into the candle illuminated living room.

Mulder snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She spun around and kissed him hard on the lips.

"This is amazing," Scully whispered, her breath gone from the kiss.

"I wanted our last night to be special." Scully lifted her hand up to his cheek, caressing it. She moved her lips to his and in a slow passionate motion and she kissed him. The kiss deepened by both opening their mouths.

Mulder backed onto the couch and went down on it; Scully came too. Scully pulled away and through her shirt over her head. The candle light hit Scully so beautifully, that Mulder was reminded what he had to do.

"Scully," He whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Mulder dug back into his pocket and pulled out the same box he had before. Scully backed off, seeing him pull something out. She remained quiet. Mulder placed a soft kiss to her temple before getting down on one knee.

"Oh my God," she said in a soft whisper, barely audible, covering her mouth.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I love you and William more than anything in this world. You're my whole heart. You're my perfect opposite, and whenever I'm without you I slowly die." He gathered her hands in his. The single tear falling from her eye shimmered in the dim light. "I want you to know that once it is safe I will make you mine. I will make you my wife. The three of us will be a family. So right now," He opened the box, showing his mother's wedding ring.

"Mulder..."

"It's my Mother's wedding ring. Scully I want you to..."

"Yes, Mulder," She sniffed. Mulder grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her knuckles just after. He lifted her up and spun her around, pressing kisses to her neck the whole time. He sat on the couch with her, her legs on either side of him.

"I love you," Mulder sincerely admitted in a whisper.

"I love you too." She whispered back, cupping both of his cheeks while tear after tear strolled down her cheeks. Mulder pushed away her black bra strap for the second time that day and kissed her shoulder, giving her goose bumps. His hands moved from her hips to her back, unhooking the bra clasp. She rocked her hips against him, making him groan into the kiss on her collarbone. The useless piece of cloth fell down in between them, leaving her topless.

One of his hands cupped one of her full breasts, while the other remained on her back. He worked his trail of kisses down until his mouth rested on one of her taut nipples. He kissed and flicked it with his tongue, making her moan, wanting him more. Again she rocked her hips against him, feeling his arousal bulge through his jeans. Scully slid down off of his lap and onto her knees on the floor where she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down, leaving him in his blue plaid boxers. When she stood up, Mulder quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down in a swift movement. In her panties, she crawled on top of Mulder and pressed her heat onto his. She wanted him bad, but she wanted to wait. She tugged his t-shirt over his head. She ran her manicured finger nails over his chest and began kissing his collarbone. He pulled off her black panties and tossed them aside. Mulder found her clit and began rubbing it slowly, surprising her. She stopped the action with his chest and just moaned into his it. That encouraged Mulder to progress. He moved his hand to her most intimate place. She winced as he inserted a finger. She placed her palms on both of Mulder's shoulders, digging her nails in without noticing. She continued to moan. At that point Mulder stood up, and Scully sat in confusion, slightly disappointed. Mulder bent down to continue kissing her, pressing his firm lips on hers; he brought her to stand. Mulder wrapped his bare arms around her bare body and lifted her up while their lips were still locked and while her fingers were pulling at his brown hair. She grinded against his bulge while he blindly walked into the bedroom. (A/n: Poor Monica sitting in William's closet.)

Scully's back hit the bed, her hair sprawled out in every which direction. Mulder continued to press his moist lips onto hers. His fingers traced the sides of her body as they kept their lip lock. She shivered under him and his right hand few to her face as he pulled back. His fingers swept away hair that fell into her eyes. Her eyes fell upon his. Both were glistening with desire. It was the sort of understanding they had with one another. Neither had to speak; they just understood. Neither Scully nor Mulder could explain it. That was just how it was. Scully never took her gaze off of Mulder as her hands found the elastic of his boxers. She pulled them down slowly, exposing him. Once they were off, Scully's gaze left Mulder's eyes and found what she just exposed. She swallowed hard, and her eyes snapped to Mulder's. She propped herself up with her hands and locked her lips with his in a strong sensual kiss. Their tongues snakes along the others as Scully's hand found Mulder's erection. At her touch, Mulder caught her wrist in her hand. He wanted it. God, he wanted it. However, he wasn't going to have his desire prefilled. He wasn't going to be selfish and have her pleasure him rather than him pleasuring her. He took both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He took his lips away from hers and pressed kisses down her jaw, neck, collar, bone, in between her breasts, and stopped at her naval. At her stomach, he pressed many wet kisses, causing her to moan beneath him. Then he progressed even lower until he was where she wanted him to be most.

Her moans escaped her lips with everything he did to her. She couldn't control herself. She knew her cries of pleasure would grow louder. She grabbed a small pillow and pressed it to her mouth, trying to muffle her moans. She knew that hers and Mulder's seven month year old baby would wake up if he heard his mother. If he did their whole night would be over, and they wouldn't be able to get back to the place they were now.

About an hour or so later, Monica snuck out of the apartment. During that time, Scully laid in Mulder's arms, entangled beneath the cool white sheets. Scully slept peacefully and soundly as Mulder stayed awake, holding her. She lay on his chest as he played with her fingers. He admired the way his mother's wedding ring looked on Scully's ring finger. It fit her perfectly.

He had been holding on to that ring ever since he had come back from 'the dead'. He had been contemplating the right time to give it to her, but he had never decided upon one. Proposing before the baby was born would only make it harder for him to leave Scully and their unborn child even harder. It would make it even impossible.

Scully let out heavy breaths and her hair was spread out all over his bare chest. He stroked it. It was almost as smooth and silky as her skin. He inhaled it, honey coconut. It was his favorite scent. He remember whenever they worked together in the basement office, he would long for her to walk it so that he could get a whiff of it. His fingers massaged the side of her small body frame, on her waist. He had Scully with him. He had the love of his life with him; he loathed leaving her tomorrow.

* * *

**Like it? I tried my best writing that smut scene.  
Anyways, Happy Easter (to the Orthodox). I attended Church today for Easter. Very nice.**

**Reviews? Those things will make my day extra better!! :D **

**-A**


	6. Tearful Goodbyes

**Scully blondish hair in the new movie... I'm pissed.  
PLease R&R  
Tearful Goodbyes**

Scully woke up in Mulder's embrace the morning that he was to leave her. She hugged him close. He looked down to her. Tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"Hey," Mulder purred. She looked up. She moved her head into a position which was ready for a kiss. He kissed her, making her smile. Even thought she was so devastated she could not help but smile at his kiss. 'I love you,' he mouthed. Scully fell into his chest. The tears subsided, but the feeling in her heart did not. It never would. William's soft whimpering in the baby monitor broke the silence.

"I'll get him," Scully muttered, moving out of Mulder's arms. He stopped her.

"No, I will. You get ready," He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, seven o'clock. "They'll be here in a bit."

Mulder moved out of bed and pulled on a grey t-shirt. Then, he put Scully's light blue satin robe on the bed next to her. William's whimper turned into a soft cry.

"Daddy's coming Will," Mulder called out across the hall when he was at the door. Scully began to get ready.

She pulled on a pair of jeans, and a light sweater over her undergarments. She grabbed her brush on her dresser and brushed her now long red hair. She caught sight of the picture on her nightstand, her, Mulder, and William in the hospital. She looked gross but it was a beautiful moment for the three of them. She remembered it all too clearly: how Mulder had gotten there just in time, how they all got flown to the closest hospital, and how Mulder stayed there the whole time with her. A singled tear rolled down her cheek; she wiped it away quickly. She reminded herself that Mulder was with her now, and she would be with him for a few more hours.

"C'mon Will; let's attack mommy!" Mulder carrying William came darting into the room. William held his arms out for his mother and gave her a drooly kiss on the cheek; his whole mouth was open.

"How's my baby boy?" Scully asked kissing her son's forehead as he explored the sheets. Mulder grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before kissing her forehead. "I'm going to make a breakfast for everyone. Do you want to feed William? Spend some quality time with him?" Mulder smiled, nodding, and cupped her cheek, bringing their lips together in a short yet passionate kiss. "You get ready."

Within minutes of being in the kitchen there was a distinguishable knock at the door. It was only known between Scully, Mulder, and the three on the other side. Mulder let them in. He came to the door with a tooth brush in his mouth, foam on both sides of his mouth.

"Hey now it's a party," Mulder said through the foam. "Skin man," Mulder held his hand up for skinner to high five. He rolled his eyes and high fived him. The three, Dogget, Reyes, and Skinner sat down on the couch. "Scully's making breakfast," Mulder added as he walked back into the bedroom. She waved from the kitchen, forcing a smile through her emotions.

"You're welcome to watch TV. Breakfast should be done in five." Reyes noticed something in Scully; she decided to walk into the kitchen to be with her friend.

"You doing okay Dana?" Reyes asked, rubbing her friends back as she continued to fry eggs.

"I'm fine Monica," Scully reassured her with a lie, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why wouldn't I be? I have Mulder back with me. Mulder came back for me and William," She tried saying in a hush tone, her voice shaking. "I love h—Mulder came back. I missed him too much. I'm fine," Her voice cracked. "He's leaving me again." The tears forced their way through. "I don't even know when I'll see him again. I don't know if I even will see him again."

Mulder came out of the bedroom and noticed Reyes comforting Scully, but he continued to the couch, knowing that it was best to leave them go.

"You know," Mulder sat in between Dogget and Skinner. "I haven't watched Baseball in the longest time," Mulder said, smiling at the TV set. The Yankees were playing the Pirates. (A/n: Yes, I know that they are both in different leagues)

"Breakfast is ready," Scully called out into the living room. As they all entered the kitchen the aroma of bacon and eggs filled their noses.

While they all ate they avoided the subject of Mulder leaving. Scully was thankful for it, and Mulder was too. The whole meal was filled with small talk. Mulder kept his hand placed firmly on Scully's leg, rubbing it slightly. Towards the end of the meal Skinner brought up the subject of leaving; it was bound to happen.

"So, after this...is you... are we just going to take you to the train station?" Skinner asked, nervous as to how everyone was to react to him breaking the ice.

"That's the plan," Mulder looked to Scully who was forcing a smile. She sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Excuse me," She sniffed again and walked from the table and into the direction of her bedroom. She knew that this would be yet another hard day for her in her life. Mulder looked after her as she left. All was silent until Reyes spoke.

"I'll uh go see how-"

"No," Mulder interrupted her, standing up. "I will. We have to leave shortly anyways."

Mulder knocked lightly on the slightly ajar door before pushing it all the way open. Scully lay on the bed, silently, hugging a pillow. Mulder sat on the end of the bed. Scully crawled over to him on the bed and sat in his arms, holding onto him like if she were to let go it meant her life and his.

"Where ever you go Fox," She started pulling her head away from his chest, stroking his smooth jaw. She used his first name, letting him know the seriousness, despite the fact that he hated it, "Know that my heart will be forever with you." As she whispered her lips brushed his ear lobe, sending electric jolts throughout his body. Mulder took his finger under her chin and brought their lips together.

"I'll be back, Dana. Next time will be the final time. I'll be with you and William for good."

"How long do you think that'll be?"

"I wish I knew."

"I do too." Mulder fell back onto the bed with Scully. He kissed her forehead. She took his hands that were in hers and pressed a firm kiss onto his knuckles.

"I don't think I told you enough, Scully, but-"

"I know, Mulder," She interrupted. "I do too."

--  
"He's going to miss the train," Dogget told Skinner and Reyes, who was holding William. "Someone oughta go get him." Nobody moved. "I guess that means I have to? Hey Mulder," He called out from the living room.

"I know. I'm coming," Mulder replied.

Scully let out a long sigh as she rested her head on Mulder's chest. His hands remained on her shoulders as they stood in the doorway. Mulder and Scully both began to have tears form in their eyes.

"Don't cry," Mulder wiped her tears with both of his thumbs.

"I'm not." Scully almost laughed while saying her obvious lie. "Are you going to say goodbye to your son?" Scully asked Mulder, tilting her head, red hair (a/n: NOT BLONDE AS IT IS IN THE MOVIE WTF?) draped over her shoulders. Mulder nodded and they joined everyone else in the living room.

"Willie," Mulder said taking his son into his arms. Scully had to wipe her tears away quickly. "Daddy loves you Will. I won't be seeing you for I don't know how long. But you'll be with your mother who loves you and who will always take care of you." William looked at his father like he understood. He grabbed at his nose for one last time. "When I do see you, you will be a big boy. I hope you never forget your old man." Mulder chuckled. "Believe me, I don't want to say good bye, but I have to. It's to protect you and your mother. You don't understand now, but maybe one day you will. I love you William." Mulder held his son close and kissed the top of his head. Reyes took William, and it was time for one last hug between Mulder and Scully.

"Be careful," She purred into his ear with tearful eyes. She kissed his cheek before they pressed their foreheads together.

"I will. You take care of our son. I can't wait till I see you both again." Mulder kissed her forehead before pulling away to leave with Dogget and Skinner to the train station.

Scully sunk back after the door closed behind them; she fell back on the couch, thinking, not crying. But the tears would settle themselves in her eyes soon. Reyes sat on the couch next to Scully, who was now leaning to rest her head on the arm rest. Reyes would offer some kind words to her friend but she was unsure what. Perhaps it would all come naturally to her once she started.

--  
**I hate how Mulder leaves her. Anyways, as of now 65 days until the new movie; I am thrilled! Midnight show for sure!**

One more chapter... Monica comforts Scully and soon she learns the truth about the proposal.  
Reviews? Pleasee.

And I know I need to update my other stories.  
-A


	7. Lingering Scent

**Long wait. Sorry!  
But here it is, the last chapter!  
But I might make a sequel to this...  
Scully in the future... Mulder hasn't come back and she is forced to move on with her life... even though her heart still remains with him. Then he comes back... but yeah... it's a bit more complicated than that.**  
Two days after Mulder left her, Scully was back at work. Earlier that day, Scully had been called to the basement office by Monica. Dogget was off checking sources for a case they had just begun, and Monica was stuck finding other cases that related to the one they were on. Since Scully had been working on the x-files for nine years, she decided to call her in.

As of now... 11:21 (haha, chris carter's wife's birthday) there are 9 more minutes until I see Gillian on the Tonight Show!  
Thursday night is going to be the best night of my life!

Lingering Scent

"Hi Dana," Reyes greeted Scully from behind the desk. She was careful to ask her about how she was feeling. When she last saw Scully, she was pouring her heart out in heart-breaking sobs.

"Hello, Agent Reyes," Scully returned the honest smile on her friend's face.

"How've you been holding up?"

"It's been getting better." She lied through her false smile. It had been getting harder the past two days. It hurt every time she idly stared at the glistening ring.

"That's good to hear." Reyes changed the subject, pushing her hair behind her ears, and standing up. "Well, this case we've been on... it's been confusing to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's mostly the manner of the way the girl was killed. I've never seen or heard anything like it."

"Can I see that file?" Scully outstretched her hand.

"Sure," Monica handed it to her and Scully began scanning through the report and pictures.

"I think, I remember a case... maybe two or three years back," Scully headed for one of the large filing cabinets. "Agent Reyes, will you help me move this back?" Scully asked, struggling with the weight of the large metal cabinet.

"Sure? You kept the case behind it?"

"Something Mulder did." Her heart trembled while using his name. "It was weird," She allowed herself to laugh at the good old days. But then after the filing cabinet slid all the way back a few pictures fell down right in front of Scully on the floor. "Oh," she gasped, picking them up. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the three pictures. Tears stung in her eyes. They must've been sitting on top of the cabinet. She never thought Mulder actually kept them. They were photos from when they were both on a case together, posed as a married couple, the Petries. Reyes saw the photos she was holding, and she saw the tears falling swiftly from her friend's eyes.

"Dana," Reyes crouched down next to Scully, placing her hand on her back.

"This is a... uhm picture of me and Mulder when we were undercover as a married couple." She wiped away the tears on her cheek. She choked at the word married couple, and she completely broke down. "You know, he said that it wasn't an x-file and that I just wanted to play house. I did want to see what it was like to be married to him, even if it was just work." Scully let Reyes hold her as the tears continued coming. "It was so funny. We even took pictures to remember how funny it was. He even picked a ridiculous name for us. But..." Scully pulled out her cross necklace. Sure enough, her gleaming engagement ring hung.

"Dana... when?" Reyes asked, still holding her friend. Scully looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"Just before he left..." Her sobs became more violent, until Reyes told her to go home and get rest.

--  
Scully with puffy red eyes walked into her apartment. The tears continued to flow, but now it was slow, and she had been crying so much that it almost went by unnoticed. Just as normal, she set her keys down at the door, and she took off her light jacket.

"Hi, sweetie," Her mom greeted her cheerfully as she took off her jacket.

"Hi, mom," She said in her sulky tone, her voice cracking. She wiped her tears as she almost ran to her bedroom. She felt like she was fifteen again, running to her room, her mother on her heels.

"Dana... do you wanna talk?" Mrs. Scully asked, carefully from behind the door as she gave a soft knock.

Before answering, Scully thought carefully. She sat on her bed, her knees being hugged to her chest. Usually and almost always, she would talk to her mother about difficult things. But the past two days, she only said that Mulder had left, and that she didn't want to talk about it. Why was it different now? Why was she lying to her own mother? She yearned to talk about it. She wanted to vent and cry, while her mother held her. She wanted to have her mascara smeared all over her mother's shoulder. It was lonely, crying herself to sleep every night like she used to whenever Mulder left her. But now, instead of lying down, hugging a pillow, she hugged her legs to her chest. It was like that position prevented the hole in her heart from tearing wider and wider. And this wasn't metaphorically speaking. No, it actually felt like her heart was being torn. Her breathing wasn't even, and everything was hurting. But Scully let her heart rip; she knew her mother would be there to bandage her once she cried on her shoulder. So she got up.

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Scully threw her arms around her tear and make-up stained daughter.

"Mom," Scully began as they walked to the bed, where mother and daughter sat down. "I don't know what happened today. I just let myself break down. I promised myself I wouldn't. But..." Her voice cracked with every word. "It happened. And once it happened... I... I couldn't stop it." She got what she yearned for; her mother was now holding her, allowing Scully to leave stains on her shirt. "Mulder is gone, Mom. I don't know when he is coming back. I don't know if he is coming back. Why is this so much worse than before? I should be getting better at this. He's left me before... and now... I'm so weak."

"Dana, shh, it's okay."

"No, mom it isn't. I love him. William loves him. But he's left us again. I know he had to. But I just ... I want him back so bad."

"He loves you both too, so much. And you know that. Just because you cry over this, it doesn't make you a weak person. Fox wouldn't want you to dwell on the fact that he is gone though, baby. You know that. But to me... it's not as if you have a choice."

"Mom... I have to tell you. I have to tell you that... well," She couldn't exactly find the words to tell her mother that Mulder had proposed.

"Yes?" Scully pulled her necklace out from under her collar. Her mother gasped.

"The day he left, Mom. He promised me. He promised me it for when he got back." Scully unhooked the necklace around her neck and let the ring slide from off the chain. After gazing at the ring for a moment or two she slipped it onto her ring finger. She held out her hand in front of her, letting the light bounce off the diamond setting. "It was his mother's." Scully sniffed.

"It's beautiful."

"I know," Scully mumbled. "I want to wear it so bad. I want to tell the world that I'm engaged to him. But my mind knows better. It knows that wouldn't be the right thing. So I won't. And I can't wear it on my necklace. Someone is bound to see it."

"Are you going to leave it here?" Scully had to think for a moment, thinking if her decision was really a good one.

"Yes, but I am engaged to him none the less... no matter what."

"Do you want me to stay the night, Dana?"

"N-no... Mom, I think I'm okay." Mrs. Scully stood up. "But," she stopped her. "Last time when I thought I was okay... I really wasn't."

"I'll stay. But, you get some rest. William's sleeping right now. I'll see to him while you sleep."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Dana?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, sweetie. I love you," Scully's mom pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's cheek.

When Mrs. Scully left the room, Scully found herself hugging the pillow which was last used by Mulder. She took in the scent, which was still strong on the pillow. She knew it would soon leave, but she wanted the most of it while it was there. It was kind of like Mulder. She wanted the most of him while he was back with her, even though she knew that he would soon leave. Yes, Mulder coming back was like a lingering scent.

**Okay, the end.  
SO, did you like it?  
What do you think of my idea for a sequel?  
PLEASE R&R**

I had to proofread myself :(  
sorry for any mistakes I missed.  
I did it quickly. I have the tonight show in... now 7 minutes!

**-A.**


End file.
